


Let it Show

by singedsun



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, slight spoilers for Act II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedsun/pseuds/singedsun
Summary: Isabela wants to go to Duke Gaspard's party as Aveline's date.





	Let it Show

“You’ll make a fool of me in Hightown.”

“I won’t.” Isabela’s voice was firm, defiant. It was a tone Aveline knew all too well. 

“I’m not saying it because you’ll do it on purpose.”

“Then what are you saying?”

“That my judgement as a guardsman, as a Captain, will be questioned. It’s not as though you’re unknown to them. None of you are, Hawke obviously is a known quantity at the Keep. But you, Isabela, even if not for the friends we keep in common... the men know of you.”

“Are you now insinuating that I’ve been with your guardsmen?”

“No! Maker, Isabela. I’m just...” Aveline huffs. “This isn’t about...” She threw up her hands and turned her back to Isabela.

Isabela was blissfully silent for a moment and Aveline could feel herself straining to hear the sound of her boots. It wouldn’t have been the first time Isabela left during an argument. Usually it was just for more wine, but the worry that one day all of Aveline’s annoying concerns would push the woman away tightened her chest anyway. 

She paced, slowly, moving across the room towards a large bookcase on the back wall of the room. Most of the men in her company were aware of her friendship with the others in Hawke’s company. None of them were on the upright side of the law, though each of them had a varying amount of deniability if they were ever brought in for anything serious. She steered investigations clear of them all when she could but that isn’t the sort of thing she was talking about here. 

This was Isabela. A pirate. A woman with immense dealings at the Blooming Rose, even if she didn’t work there herself. And while they didn’t know the extent of her dealings with the Qunari, many of the men had been among Aveline’s own investigations into their foreign visitors before the attack on the city. 

She also just happened to be the woman Aveline had fallen in love with. For all her faults and indiscretions. 

Warm, dark arms encircled her waist, startling her. Her hands moved down instinctively, landing on Isabela’s arms as she felt Isabela’s warm breath on her neck. 

“What if I promised to behave?”

“Would you?” Aveline turned, catching bright bronze eyes sparkling in the low firelight from her hearth. “Behave, that is? Not just a promise?”

Isabela chuckled. Her lips were a soft caress on Aveline’s bare shoulder. “Unlikely.”

Aveline turned, Isabela’s arms moving to allow for the movement before tightening around her again. The firelight played havoc over Isabela’s dark skin and Aveline watched the shadows under her chin as she fought to understand the lightness in words. There was a kind of concession there, and Aveline knew she should try to meet her half way.

“Even if I kept you close?” Aveline lifted her hand up Isabela’s back, wrapping a finger into the long deep copper curls swaying loose over her shoulders. 

Isabela hummed noncommittally, but she smiled. “I hear there will be a wealth of Orlesian nobles in attendance.”

“Yes, some Fereldens, others from Starkhaven. Perhaps even from Antiva...”

“And is your suggestion then that the guard will have a heavy presence? Due to all these nobles swanning about?”

“Well, not just from Kirkwall. I’m sure all this nobility must come with it’s own collection of security personnel.”

Isabela tsked. 

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying.”

They were coming dangerously close to finding themselves back at the beginning of this argument. They were barely known as an item amongst their own friends. Having Isabela on her arm at an event of this enormity could have an impact on her job.

“Isabela,” she whispered. “I want you there with me. I want you--” she breathed and leaned her head down to kiss Isabela’s lips. She didn’t linger. “I just want you. I’m only saying--”

Isabela kissed her, breaking off the rest of her plea. 

In the midst of their kiss, Aveline searched for Isabela’s gaze. She cocked an eyebrow in question, hoping she could be understood even in this moment where Isabela was trying to do what she knew how to do best. Her ability to diffuse a moment with a joke was rivaled only by Varric but her ability to use her sex appeal in the same situation was unparalleled. Aveline wanted nothing more but to drag her back to bed and forget this conversation.

“I’m saying--”

“I know what you’re saying, Big Girl. And I think you know what I mean too.” 

Aveline sighed. “I need--”

Isabela’s chin tilted down and her brows lifted in a look that spoke very clearly,  _ Tread carefully. _

“No, I know. I’m just--”

“Worried. You’re worried. Because you’re always worried.”

“And you always joke. This isn’t just some event for me. I have to be there as Captain Vallen.” She stepped back and let Isabela go. “But... I also know that you are an intelligent woman.”

“Go on...” Isabela cracked a small smile, but still looked dubious.

“You know what this means without me having to say it. I should trust you. I should trust us--this.”

“That seems like a superbly bad idea.”

“I know.”

“And?”

Aveline grabbed Isabela’s hand and tugged as she took a step back. “And-” she continued as she led Isabela back toward the large rug in front of the fire- “And I think we can discuss what you’ll wear whenever one of us is ready to get dressed again.”


End file.
